Prize of the Harem
by DramaQueenLucy
Summary: A Slayer kidnapped as a child, given as a gift to the Emperor of a demon dimension. Seen as nothing more than a political pawn the Emperor stuffed her away in a convent school. Years later, she is to be the grand prize in the inter-dimensional games.
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to Science for betaing this chapter.

This is based mostly on a challenge made by **MaryPerk **

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Spike.

* * *

Chapter 1

1985

It was late one night when The Master called Darla, his most faithful and favored childe. The Master had been killing potential Slayers due to the prophecy about one of them causing his death within the next twelve years. Heinrich had obtained a list of potential Slayers from the Watchers Council and had done away with those girls already. He was a smart demon and not willing to leave anything to chance Heinrich called upon his old friend Cyrus Vail, a powerful warlock. Cyrus had been searching the globe for any Slayers the council might have missed.

Already Cyrus had tracked down five others in Boston, Cleveland, Los Angeles, Germany, and Argentina. Heinrich already had people moving in on all the potential Slayers but one. Cyrus had told him that the one in Los Angeles was special. He had felt her power, and he believed she would be the one Chosen. Heinrich had special plans for the girl and wanted his orders carried out to the letter. No, he couldn't risk this task on anyone but his beloved Darla.

The underground tunnels where his throne sat had been dark and murky as the sunset. He knew his Darla would be coming to him soon. She never kept her Sire waiting very long. He had ordered her to take that seer childe of Angelus' with her. Heinrich wanted to know if the insane vampiress had seen anything about his death. He waited for her, sitting on his throne with his most loyal servants on either side of him.

Darla had been hunting in nearby Sunnydale when she heard her Sire call to her, ordering the vampiress and her Grand-Childe Drusilla back to him. They entered Los Angeles during a wicked storm, but Darla was determined to get to her Sire. The wind whipped around them as large raindrops began to fall. Drusilla whined, used to being pampered by her dark knight, her Spike.

"Dru, we have to keep moving. It's going to be daylight soon." She had dragged Drusilla through half of Los Angeles-only a few more blocks to go. They could make it if Drusilla stopped trying to count the stars or whatever she was doing.

"Coming, grandmother," Drusilla sang.

"Stop calling me that!"

They quickly sought the shelter from the tunnels. A short time later Darla was kneeling in front of her Sire, pledging her allegiance only to him. Heinrich had spent too much time with the insane vampiress, Drusilla, and finally asked Darla to try to get answers from her. Drusilla, to Heinrich's surprise, agreed with Cyrus that the girl in Los Angeles, Elizabeth Summers, was the one who would be Chosen. She would be called at the time the prophecy foretold he would be struck down into dust.

Heinrich sent Darla out alone to snatch the girl and bring her back to him. He had special plans for this potential Slayer; she would be given as a gift. What a glorious gift the girl would make for the Emperor of Bymasa. She would be part of the bounty that Heinrich would be giving in exchange for certain powers. Powers that would allow him to ascend to a higher plain instantaneously.

It was a warm California evening. Darla had been watching the Summers house for almost a week, waiting for just the right time to snatch the girl. She had heard that the girl's father was going out of town on business and would be leaving early the next morning. Darla planned on taking the girl tomorrow night after the mother drank herself into a stupor, as she had done every other night.

Her plan went off without a hitch. Darla was well on her way to Heinrich with the small blond girl before her mother discovered her missing. By the time the police had been called the girl was safely tucked away in a safe house as Heinrich gathered the rest of his gifts for the Emperor.

Darla watched little Elizabeth who slept with her thumb in her mouth, the sweet line of her little four year old body visible through the thin cotton nightgown she had been wearing when Darla snatched her. Even barely out of babyhood, she seemed much older. She was an inquisitive child with a quick mind. Heinrich had been right in choosing this child to give to the Emperor. She would grow to be an extraordinary beauty with her unique coloring and bright green eyes. Her hair was the color of sunshine, even gleaming in the darkness of the windowless house.

It wouldn't be long before this girl along with a host of other gifts would be presented to the old demon ruler of Bymasa. Darla thought that she might miss the girl. She had come to like the outspoken child, but Drusilla couldn't wait to send the girl away. The seer saw what Darla could not-that someday this innocent child would bring sunshine into her dark knight.

Heinrich had Darla start to prepare the girl to go to her new master. Darla had gone to a special Middle Eastern shop to find the type of clothing that he wanted the girl to wear for her presentation. She purchased the child a deep violet lace and velvet skirt with a slit up to the hip, matching lace pantaloons and a velvet embroidered choli top.

"I don't want to live in another dimension! I want to live here forever."

Darla smiled down at the small child. "The world is hard, little one. You're going to leave here soon, and then that will be your home."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Darla, why do you fill her head with dreams of a happy ending? She is going to be mated to the meanest, nastiest, slimiest demon in Bymasa. He'll kill the little thing trying to bed her."

"I will not! I'll never let him in bed with me!"

"That's enough! Drusilla, leave now." Darla ruffled Elizabeth's hair and then went out to finalize the details of the cross dimension travel. It was harder than Darla realized to prepare all of the gifts Heinrich had gathered. He had a multitude of caged demons, skins from Pylians, and the cream of the crop-a Potential Slayer. Cyrus was going to be there at any moment to perform the spell to take them to Bymasa.

The caged demons went first in the progression down the long entry to the palace throne room. Then the skins were carried in and lastly, the girl inside the litter. A minion opened the door and Darla helped the child down. She walked the girl over to her new master, placing the girl's small hand in his large claw.

"A gift for the Emperor from your faithful servant Heinrich." Darla curtsied keeping her eyes down as she had been instructed and then backed away.

XXX

1997

Elizabeth was sent to small demon convent outside the main city. It was a small town, but it was now rich due to presence of one small human girl. Most came hoping to get a look at the human-a potential Slayer, no less.

She was now sixteen and could be bedded by the Emperor. He, however, was 372 and had a harem full of trained females, both demon and human. The one small virgin far away from his palace had only been a political necessity, after all; he had no interest in her. So she remained forgotten.

If he had seen her, he couldn't have ignored Elizabeth. She was a petite girl with long, shapely legs, and a gorgeous, heart-shaped face. Her skin was golden from spending her time enjoying the outdoors. Her long golden hair with flaxen highlights hung down to just above her rounded buttocks.

She lived within the convent grounds, in her own small house. It was a lonely existence but lacked for nothing. She was fed well, guarded, and taught, but she wasn't allowed outside the convent walls.

The summer had been hot and sticky. The nuns had given her the afternoon off from her studies. Elizabeth wandered further out in the garden then she had intended. A gentle breeze brought a most delicious smell to her nostrils. She hadn't ever been allowed near the convent's far wall, but she was a curious girl, and now not only the smell but the sounds of a crowd pulled her toward the forbidden wall.

As she moved closer the sounds from the other side of the forbidden wall got louder. She spotted a root that had grown over from the street side and hiked up her dress and climbed to the top.

She couldn't help but giggle. This was as free as she had been since she was taken from her dimension. She walked carefully along the wall watching the people below. The wall was old and had started to crumble in several places.

Elizabeth was so enamored with the happenings below that she stepped on some loose pieces and stumbled. She fell, but surprisingly she didn't hit the ground. Instead she found herself cradled in strong arms.

He was in no hurry to release the girl in his arms. Blazing blue eyes racked her over thoroughly, admiring her.

"And you are a naughty nun?" he asked.

"No, I'm not a nun of any kind. Now put me down!"

"Can't do that, not until I know your name, cutie. You're human so not native to this land, are you?"

She had never been this close to a man. Strangely, she found it pleasant. His chest was hard and cool; he smelled of liquor, leather and smoke.

"Cat got your tongue?"

She only blushed and bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm a student at the convent. Can you please help me back over the wall? I don't want to get in any trouble."

He quickly leapt over the wall and placed her down in the garden. "There, now you won't get in any trouble, kitten."

"H-how did you do that? Jump like that? I had to climb the wall."

"Demon, pet. I've lots of powers that humans don' would've broken your neck if I hadn't happened by. What were you doing climbing on the wall?"

She shrugged. "I heard voices and wanted to see what it was like outside the walls. I haven't been outside of the convent in twelve years."

"Ah, I see, trying to break out, are you?" he asked. "What's your name? I'm Spike."

"No, not breaking out. I cannot leave without my Master's permission. My name is Elizabeth."

"Sounds too stuffy for you, pet."

"I remember someone calling me Buffy. A long time ago before the lady gave me to my Master."

"Ah, well, then Buffy it is, then."

She blushed and then gasped in surprise when he kissed her. Her hand flew over her mouth. "Oh my god, you did not just do that! Don't do it again! I will not be kissed by anyone but my Master."

"I'll wager that was your first kiss, now wasn't it, Buffy?" he asked. She blushed, turning away from him, but he stopped her. "Tomorrow night, come to this spot. I'll wait for you. You know you want to see me again."

"I don't know if I can get away. It was hard enough to get away today."

"Are you scared of me?"

"Not of you."

"Prove it and be here tomorrow." He pulled her to him, kissing her slowly with gentle but controlled passion. She didn't think anything was as sweet as the kisses had been. He pulled away and quickly jumped to the other side of the fence.

She ran to her small house and then, escaping the servants, into her bedroom. She threw herself onto her bed. Her fingers glided over her lips feeling the change in them. Just this morning they had never been kissed, and now she had her first kiss. She was intrigued and yet frightened by the feelings his kiss gave her.

Spike had been right-she had never been kissed. In fact, all that Buffy knew about what happened between a male and female had been from sneaking books away servants. She had spent all but four years of her young life hidden behind convent walls. She was a complete innocent in all matters between a man and a woman.

She couldn't help but think about the handsome stranger who had caught her. He had saved her from hurting herself with the fall and possibly from getting beaten by the nuns for disobeying. She couldn't go back tomorrow night. She couldn't see him again, and she must stay off the wall. Elizabeth didn't want him to get in trouble with the nuns or, god forbid, her Master. She would go as planned but would stay on her side of the wall and demand that he leave. After all she belonged to her Master, the Emperor, and shouldn't allow this kind of nonsense.

The next day seemed to drag for Elizabeth. It had been another warm afternoon when she was called to the baths by her nanny, Delia. She bathed in cool scented water, then slipped a short lavender dress over the golden hair that was falling freely down her back.

She waited for those few minutes while the servants changed shifts so she could slip out. It was a quiet night as Buffy snuck out her window dropping quickly down to the ground and scampering away. She quietly made her way through the garden.

"You came!"

"W-what are you doing on my side of the wall?"

"Thought I was meeting you here?"

"I came only to tell you that you must stay away," she said, her heart beating wildly.

"Hum, I see. I thought that you would come to see me again maybe for another kiss," he said, mischievously. "You're blushing."

"How do you know?"

"Demon, remember I can see much better in the dark then you. Come 'ere, kitten. I've found us a spot," he said, taking her hand and gently pulling her along. He walked them over to a large tree in the corner of the garden. With the wall on two sides and the tree for cover, it was very private.

"I don't think that I should be doing this. I'm sure it would upset my Master," she said, trembling. "I was just curious, haven't seen a male in a long time. You're like a human, right?"

"Yes, akin to human. I'm a vampire. Would you like to see?"

"Are you sure we can't be seen?"

"I have enhanced hearing as well as vision. There isn't anyone close to us now, no worries."

Elizabeth nodded her head and stood back to watch his features change. She heard the bones move in his face, and his large teeth descended from that beautiful mouth of his. She shakily put her hand out toward his face, wanting to touch him and feel the changes take place. Losing her nerve, she pulled her hand back.

"It's hot tonight," she said, quickly turning back toward the center of the garden. He took her hand in his and pulled her down to sit under the large tree.

She suddenly burst into tears. Surprised, he put his arm around her.

"What's wrong, kitten?"

"I don't know, it's just that seeing you brought back memories of my old life. The one I had before I was just a thing to be traded back and forth by demons," she sobbed.

He held her gently against his chest, his shirt quickly drenched with her tears. "Now it can't be that bad. Do you hold what a few have done against all demons?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me, why did you come?"

"Just wanted to tell you not to come here again!"

He laughed. "No, you came because you are as curious about me as I am about you, Slayer."

"You know what I am?" she gasped.

"Yes, I do know. I am the slayer of Slayers. I wanted to know what a captive slayer would be like."

"So you knew who I was from the beginning?"

"No, not at first, but shortly after-once I knew that you were human. I have heard that the Emperor owned a Slayer," he answered.

"So you kill my kind?" she asked.

"Yes, but you, kitten, are safe from me."

He pulled her to him so tightly she could barely breathe. Her heart was pounding wildly when his lips met hers. She tried to turn away, but one of his hands had woven itself in her golden hair. His mouth was cool and firm and yet surprisingly tender. His kiss felt both frightening and pleasurable at the same time. He had worn away her resistance, and she relaxed into his kiss.

Elizabeth felt strange as her breasts grew tight and her nipples ached. His lips glided down her throat, nibbling and kissing as he found her pulsating point. She lay bonelessly against him, lost in the fabulous sensations he was creating in her.

"Why are doing this to me?"

"I take what I want, and I want you." His lips found hers once again, licking and caressing her with his mouth. His hands moved over her face as if he wanted to study it. He dropped kisses on her checks, eyes, nose, forehead and her pointed little chin.

"You want me?" Her pulse raced and her eyes closed as she reveled in the sensations that he had caused. He could smell her pleasure but dared to only go so far with the Emperors property.

"I loved you the minute you fell into my arms, pet. One look in your eyes and I was lost," he said. "You like it when I kiss you, don't you?"

"No!" Elizabeth didn't know what she had been thinking. To sneak out of the house to meet with this demon/man... She tried to pull away from him. Just as she pushed him his lips came crashing down on hers, his tongue ran over her closed lips urging them to open. She felt her lips part and his cool tongue thrust inside her sweltering mouth. His tongue caressed hers until she started to tremble with desire from the intensity.

He released her from the kiss, allowing her to breathe. He rested his forehead rested upon hers and looked into her lust filled eyes tenderly. His eyes glanced lower, watching as her breasts rose and fell with her breath, her nipples clearly showing through the thin dress she wore.

He pulled her down and into his lap. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. She ached. Parts of her that she had never known to hurt begged to be touched. Her entire body ached with desire, but in her innocence Elizabeth didn't know what to make of the feeling.

"I-I must go. My nanny will find me missing and I will get in trouble," she said. Elizabeth stood up and prepared to walk away from him. Her traitorous body wanted to stay, longing for more kissing.

"Meet me here tomorrow night."

Sleep didn't come to her that night; she lay in bed remembering the sweet taste of his lips. The memory of his kisses made her giddy, even if they had been very, very wrong. He was so handsome with his piercing blue eyes, high cheek bones, and those lips. She wanted to know what else he could make her feel with his talented lips. The next morning Elizabeth woke extremely irritable. She couldn't concentrate on her lessons. She was close to tears when the nuns finally called in Delia, her nanny.

The older woman knew what was wrong with her young charge and she ordered a warm bath readied. After she had been bathed in the warm water and massaged by Delia's gentle hands, she was sent to her bed. Delia sent to the cook and ordered a cup of warm tea for her mistress and then stirred in a mild sleeping potion to lull the girl to sleep.

She slept until dusk, but there was no chance for her to leave the house tonight. Delia had stayed with her while she had been sleeping. She was concerned that the girl could be getting one of those human illnesses she had as a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to my fabulous beta Science!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Harem

The Emperor lived in magnificent luxurious palace surrounded by demons willing to do anything to appease him. He had it all-a grand romance in his youth, heirs to his dynasty, and political alliances. He was for the first time to host the inter-dimension fights. He had built a coliseum capable of seating more than 500,000 demons with private boxes for the more wealthy and standard seating for the populace. He named it Amphitheatrum Flavium after the great Roman coliseum. He had done all this in hopes of attracting the money and prestige that came with the games. On the day the games where to begin , Akim the Emperor's trusted friend and advisor came to him.

"Your majesty," Akim bowed.

"Up, up with you old friend," he said.

"My lord, the demons are beginning to arrive from other dimensions for the games. They want to know about the great prize you've promised them," Akim said.

The Emperor only laughed. "I haven't a clue what the prize might be yet, old friend. I have riches beyond most, the best and the finest. I have many rare treasures that I could care less about. What had been given away during the last set of games?"

"The top winner from each round won gold and jewels. The second and third runners up won their pick from the harem and the grand prize had been the King's daughter's hand in marriage. As the only living ruler King Hamed had essentially handed over his kingdom," Akim said.

"I have only sons and only the strongest will take over the kingdom once I pass. We shall do as King Hamed gold and jewels and then the pick of the harem, but what of the grand prize? What do you think, Akim?"

"Akim, you seem to be enjoying Nayda and Zoya, are you not? Please keep them as a gift to my trusted friend and advisor," the Emperor said.

"Why, thank you, my lord. I will have much to keep me occupied," Akim said, leering at the girls.

"My friend, I have too many women! I could give away half of my harem and never miss them."

The green demon leaned back on the large pile of pillows behind him. The serving girls brought in platters of food and set them on a large table. Two bare breasted girls knelt on either side of the two demons. Half naked women, both human and demon, shuffled around the room, pouring more drink or offering different foods. Hung on every word of the handsome Emperor and his honored guest and waited for their commands.

Akim was most impressed with the new arrivals tending to his every need. The girls-possibly twins-reminded him of a matched pair of bookends. One would feed him, and the other would wipe his mouth free. He reached over tweaking one girl's nipple and then the other one.

The dishes had been cleared away as the entertainment began. Sprawled back amid the pillows, cradling a girl in each arm, they watched the female acrobats. Then from behind a large screen music began to play and a troupe of dancers emerged. Six human females wearing blue and gold billowing skirts and tops danced for them.

"My lord, why not have your Slayer harem trained? Only the best fighter would be worthy of such a prize," Akim said.

"Which girl? The potential that Heinrich gifted me. I had forgotten about her is the girl a Slayer?"

"She must be even if she does not know. All the others have been killed by Heinrich," Akim explained.

"Ah, yes, yes what a prize she will make," he said, clapping his hands for his servant. "Have the Slayer brought to me tomorrow. I will receive her in the court of the sun and moon."

XXX

It was just past dawn when there was a loud banging on the door of Buffy's house. The servant girl came and awoke Delia. The Emperor's chief eunuch had come from the palace. Delia quickly woke her charge. Elizabeth was instantly awake; not once in all the years that she had been in this dimension had anyone ever come from the palace.

Delia spoke with the eunuch about her charge, begging him to allow her to accompany Elizabeth to the palace.

"Very well you may go with the girl, but be warned she is to be trained in the harem," the eunuch said.

"What may we take from the house?"

"Only the clothes she will be wearing. My people will need access to her baths before she can go to the Emperor"

"Yes, yes of course," Delia said, leading the eunuch and his people to Elizabeth's private bath.

Once the girl had entered the bath Latif ordered her to remove her clothing and sit on top of the long massage table. The eunuch ordered her to lay flat on her back and clapped for the other eunuch to come in the room.

"This is Emil, the barber. He will be making you presentable to the Emperor," Latif explained.

The barber motioned for her to lift to hips and placed a small pillow under them raising her thighs and bottom. The barber eased her legs further apart. He then placed hot wet towels on the area around and in between her thighs.

She had never felt more embarrassment in her short life. There was not one but two men examining her most personal places. The barber spread thick wax generously over her mound and deep between her legs, not leaving a spot of hair untouched. Then he pressed in lengths of fabric over the wax. Once cooled and hardened, he pushed up the lip of the wax covered fabric with one hand, and then pressed down on her stomach with the other. He tore the fabric away in one fast stroke taking with it all of the hair.

Elizabeth let out a scream of pain before Latif could put his hand over her mouth. The barber went down to inspect his work plucking the occasional stray hair that the wax had missed. He then moved on to give her under arms and legs the same treatment before leaving her now hairless body.

"Make sure she is washed thoroughly and then oiled. She is going to be presented to the Emperor this afternoon," Latif ordered. Delia went to her young charge, gently bathing her and soothing her aches and pain from the wax.

When Elizabeth emerged from the baths wrapped in her robe, she found Latif standing in her bedroom. "We will be leaving at once for the palace," he informed her.

Elizabeth looked at Latif blankly and, turning deathly pale, dropped to the floor. The eunuch looked down at the girl; she was quite pretty. The Emperor will be pleased, he thought. Delia knelt next to the girl, murmuring words of encouragement and petting her.

Elizabeth slowly rose from the floor. She felt a bit foolish for fainting, but she was nervous about what was to become of her now that the Emperor had called for her. She had been sure that she had been forgotten about after so many years and had hoped to be released one day.

She was still in a bit in shock as Delia slipped a peach colored dress over her head and then helped her to complete dressing. Once finished Elisabeth and Delia were quickly ushered out into a large litter. The curtain was drawn around them tightly, and they were transported to the palace under armed guard.

Delia looked at the pale girl sitting opposite her. Elizabeth made no sound, but her tears continued to roll down her face. She cried in heart-break knowing that she was never going to see Spike again. She felt sick just thinking about it, and the motion from the litter and the heat weren't helping. Elizabeth 's ready to give up its meager contents. She was terrified of the Emperor and was sure that he was going to want to bed her or worse.

"Have you been to the palace, Delia? Will I have my own room in the harem, or will I have to share with others?"

"There's one section of the palace just for the harem. The wives and favorites have their own apartments and rooms in the same area. You, my baby, will have your own room but most likely not a large space. The chief eunuch has appointed me your servant," Delia explained.

"Is there anyone there we can trust?"

"No! Trust no one but me. I will always protect you," she said. "The others in the harem will have spies placed close by the Emperor's wives or favorites if they view you as a threat. Others may just be curious but we are to trust no one."

Once the litter had stopped and the curtains were drawn back, she stepped out into a tiled courtyard. A large creaking wooden door swung open before them. Latif had been waiting for them, and they followed him through a large maze of rooms stopping outside a small carved wooden door. He swung the door open and led them into a small room.

"Your bedroom is through there." He pointed to the back of the small reception room. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief-at least she didn't have to share her small room with anyone but Delia.

"Delia, you stay and ready the rooms. Elizabeth, come. You must bathed and presented to the Emperor," Latif said.

She had expected that the harem bath would be full of other women. This afternoon she had heard that most of the others had been called away to entertain an important guest of the Emperor. She didn't see anyone upon entering the bathing rooms, but soon there were dozens of small demons scampering around her.

Soon she found herself completely nude and being inspected by these creatures. Her most personal of places were squeezed, patted, pulled apart, prodded, and smelled. Elizabeth blushed, feeling embarrassed and completely helpless to stop them.

She was carefully bathed by the demons who afterwards messaged her with warm freesia oil, then brushed her hair until it shone. Latif wrapped her naked body in a deep green cloth and then clipped it closed with a silver pin. Elizabeth once again followed him through the halls of the palace.

The Emperor was sitting on a throne looking thoughtful. He had noticed that Latif had entered with the young Slayer at his heels. He quickly got up and walked around to Elizabeth's back.

"Reveal yourself, slave." His voice boomed through the grand hall.

Elizabeth stood unmoving before him, not sure of what he was asking of her. Latif quickly put an end to this as he pulled the pin that had been holding the cloth together. She fought the urge to cover herself, knowing that the consequences for disrespecting the Emperor would be great.

She stood before her demon master naked as the day she had been born. His eyes appraised her body, languishing over her over her legs and breasts and her hairless mound. Latif pushed her down to her knees onto the cool tile floor of the great room.

"Slave, you are to be trained with the other girls in the harem. Latif will tutor you, making sure that you are caught up to the current classes. He will, I'm sure, be very thorough with you, slave. You are to do as he commands, learn your lessons well. In a short time you are to be the greatest prize ever won in the inter-dimensional games," the Emperor commanded.

"Yes, Master," she said. She stayed in the submissive position under the watchful eye of Latif.

"Cover yourself up and follow me," Latif said.

He led her through the entrance to the harem and then down into the main courtyard. In the middle was a large rectangular pool filed with silver colored water. There were many chairs and benches around the pool. The women of the harem sat unashamed of their nakedness. Girls even younger than herself ran and played through the pool and assorted fountains.

Some of the women turned and watched as she was paraded through the harem courtyard. A few of them tended to others, washing or giving massages. Latif stopped in the middle of the yard to give the others a good look at the new girl, allowing them to get accustomed to one another. A pretty girl with dark hair gave her an encouraging smile and waved.

She was then led back to her rooms that now had colorful furnishings, a small bed set in the alcove in the back room. The front room was filled with colorful pillows, tables and lamps. Latif departed, leaving Elizabeth with her nanny, Delia. She quietly changed into a nightdress and lay down on her bed. Sleep claimed her quickly; it had been a tiring day emotionally as well as physically.

XXX

Elizabeth was woken by Delia and then dressed in traditional harem clothing of chalwars and choli in a magnificent yellow. Delia went to the kitchens to fetch her mistress something to eat before she would be expected at her master's celebration. Elizabeth quickly ate her meal and washed it down with some sweet wine. Delia ran a brush through her mistress's hair as she waited for Latif.

"Have they told you what will become of you?" Delia asked.

"Yes, I am to be a prize in the games next year. I am to be harem trained and then given," she sighed.

"Oh, my baby. Perhaps the Emperor will change his mind," Delia said, hopefully.

"My training is to start immediately." Elizabeth burst into tears.

"Hush, hush, dry your eyes now. Latif will be here shortly to fetch you," Delia said.

Only a short time later he was at her door. "Come, I will show you more of the harem and deliver you to the Master," he said.

There was a high walled courtyard filled with smaller buildings and rooms contained within the harem itself. The eunuchs' quarters were one of the larger buildings in a separate area of the courtyard.

At the far end of the courtyard there was a small path that led to the master's bed chamber. Off to the side was a small courtyard, and on the side were four cottages-one for each of the master's favorites, Latif said.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Does the master have many wives?"

"No, the master doesn't take wives. He has his favorites, of course, but he sees no reason to marry."

He then escorted her back to her small apartments.

At dusk, he came back to take her to the great hall for the Emperor's celebration. The center of the hall was large sunken area where the master sat. Latif motioned for her to go stand behind the Master on his right hand side. The Emperor stood and motioned for Elizabeth to come and kneel by him.

"We welcome in to my harem tonight, Elizabeth. She is a vampire Slayer and my slave. She will be going to the winner of the games. The girl has been in my convent for the last thirteen years. She is gentle without experience in our ways. Kera, I have placed her under your care for the evening. Teach her well."

Elizabeth quickly went to sit by the dark haired girl who motioned to her. She watched the scene unfold in front of her. Four half naked females sat near the Master.

Servants scuffled in and out of the room with food or drink for him. Two of the women she saw outside this afternoon sat over to the side of the room wearing short sheer skirts and nothing else, while playing musical instruments.

The Master's favorites on the side of him were the only women with their breasts covered. The Emperor had grown finicky in his old age. He preferred one of his four favorites each night in his bed. Occasionally he would play with another that had pleased him. Their breasts were still easily seen through the sheer fabric, but it set them apart from the others.

The serving girls showed themselves flirtatiously, trying to gain the Master's eye. Occasionally he would lift a skirt or tweak a nipple of one of the many women. At one point of the evening he had a girl on each of his knees, and they offered him their breasts which he took and sucked upon until he had his fill.

A glorious feast had been prepared-pastries, fruits, meats, and delicacies from far away worlds. After the foods had been served, dancing girls appeared from behind a screen. Eight females wearing more of the sheer blue and gold material danced for him. Then the music changed and a veil dancer appeared, covered in black and silver. She clicked the brass finger tals while slowly and sensually swaying her body to the music.

"You'll be learning this, so pay attention," Kera said. Elizabeth was enamored with the dance and the way it had her Master's full attention. The dancer was slowly discarding the strips of the silken material. First the veil covering her hair was removed. Then a second and a third showed her breasts.

The Master leaned forward, completely unaware that each of his hands had been pinching and kneading a breast belonging to the women who sat on either side of him. The dancer had him entranced, his eyes only on her. The music became more provocative as the dancer imitated erotic images. Her veils continued to fall one by one, and she became more visible. He dismissed the other women with a wave of his hand as he allowing his desire for her to take over.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed. There was no way that she was ever going to be able to do what that dancer just did to the Master. The other women with their large breasts and confidence intimidated her. She knew the Master meant her for a great prize, and she didn't want to disappoint him. Kera walked her back to her rooms. Buffy couldn't help but ponder upon where this new chapter in her life would take her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Training and Games**

Elizabeth could tell that Latif was higher ranked among the eunuchs just by the way he carried himself with an air of confidence. The other eunuchs she had passed while in Latif's company bowed their heads to him in deference to his title as head eunuch. She could see why he would've been chosen for the task of catching her up on harem studies; he seemed a kind and gentle man.

He was ready to give Elizabeth her first lesson that afternoon. She had been resting when Delia came to fetch her, saying that Latif was waiting on her. She hurried out of her room and into her reception area.

"Remove all of your clothing," Laftif softened his words with a kind smile, attempting to put the girl at ease.

Elizabeth quickly did as he ordered, dropping the garments to the floor. He sorted through them with the handle of his ever present whip. He flipped over her night dress, stopping at her under garments. "Get rid of those. You'll no longer need them. Meet me in the bath house in one hour."

Delia found her mistress a robe and slippers. She brushed out Elizabeth's hair until it shone and sent her off to the bath house where she met Latif as instructed. He ordered her to lay on the massage table as he went over her body slowly, looking for any imperfection.  
"Your training will consist of good manners, total obedience, and instruction in the art of love," he explained. "I will be monitoring you in all aspects as you are special, and we can't afford to make any mistakes for such a prize."

"I-I want to go back to the convent, please," she whimpered. His hands stilled above her mound. He gently pushed her thighs apart.  
"I'm sorry, little one, you haven't a choice. Such is the life of a slave. This may sting just a bit. I must attest to the Master about your virginity." His touch was warm and soothing as he inserted his middle finger finding her intact he pulled out. "All finished. You'll feel better after you relax in the bath."

She took a long hot bath soothing her aches and pains. The small demons that had bathed her yesterday, they scrubbed and rinsed her body and then washed her hair. After her bath Latif was once again inspected Elisabeth for any blemish by running his hands over her oiled skin. She noticed that he had a slight frown when he had gotten down to her feet and ankles.

"You must remember to have the hard skin on your feet scrubbed with a pumice stone. Then oil them twice daily until it smoothes away the rough skin. You will find that I am a skillful and patient teacher. You are to be my pride when you're given away. I will not be harsh but you must learn your lessons well."

Although Elizabeth had been owed by the Emperor for years she had never felt more like a slave than in the last few days. Now she was terrified that she would be given to some monster, used for sex, and then killed for being a Slayer. She had been so happy at the convent. She once again thought of him. Spike would think she didn't want to see him when she didn't go to him. Tears welled in her big green eyes.

"Now, little one, there are going to be things asked of you that you'll not enjoy. You must always appear willing, no matter what or who it may be," he said. "There could be times you'll be told to entertain others than your Master. You must always do so giving yourself to the others as you would your Master. Don't forget that you will have the power to honor or dishonor your Master."  
"It frightens me to I think that I could do something to embarrass the Master. I don't want to die for a mistake. I don't do many things well."

"That's why I am here teaching you, little one. You have nothing to fear. I will have you well trained before you leave us," he said. "Bathe yourself at least thrice a day in the mornings, afternoon and evening. You will never know when you will be called to the Master so you must always be ready to receive him. Dry yourself and go to my rooms for your next lesson."

"Yes, Latif."

She slipped on her bath robe and sandals and left for his room. It was a short walk across the main courtyard to Latif's rooms. He smiled as she stuck her head in after knocking.

"You ready for me?"

"Not quite, little one. Why don't you have a seat by the window and brush your hair," he said, handing her a silver brush and comb. She worked through her badly tangled hair, and soon she had it shiny and smooth. He handed her a basket filled with various kinds of make-ups from dark colored eye liners to pretty pink lip glosses.

He smiled sweetly at the Slayer. They spent hours going through the makeup deciding what they liked and what didn't work so well. Latif told her that some men like their women with makeup all the time, others didn't. She was just going to have to pay attention to her new Master's likes and dislikes. She decided that the grey eyeliner, silvery green eye shadow, and pink lip gloss were her favorites.

"Now remove your robe." Elizabeth hesitated. She had never been naked so much in her life. She sighed and removed the offending garment.

"You've got to get used to your nakedness. I have done you a great disservice by allowing you to stay at the convent so long."

"No, no, you didn't. I'm getting better with being naked. I am-it is just hard to get used to."

"We do not conceal possessions from our Masters. You must show well," he said, with a chuckle. He led her to a small rug in the center of the room. "Kneel on the rug. Now, spread your knees apart while keeping your feet together, and put your hands on either side of your feet. Lean backwards and up. Throw your head back and shake your shoulders so your hair falls behind you."

She was now totally exposed. She could feel the cool air hitting her bare mound. She held her position for as long as she possibly could and then toppled to the floor. She looked up to find Latif laughing softly.

"That was called making the bow. You do it when you're going to your Master's bed. I want you to practice what you've learned every day. Now go back to your nanny and get something to eat. Child, you are far too skinny!"

"Am not."

The following day Latif had her meet him in one of the Emperor's guest bedrooms.

"You are to disrobe after crossing the threshold to the Masters room." Elizabeth pushed her robe off her shoulders and toed out of her slippers.

She was in awe of the large lavishly decorated room and in the center the biggest bed she had ever seen. He pointed to the small rug on the side of the bed.

"Here is where you make the bow. Present yourself to your Master. Good, good, now there is one more position that I want show you today. Kneel, turn around and face away from me. Arch your buttocks up and your back down, so your breasts are hitting the floor. This is called presenting the peach."

He walked over to the bed. "Now we're going to pretend that the Master wants you in bed. When he calls, you crawl up the carpet to enter from the bottom of the bed. Then make your way up toward him. If ordered to leave you are never to turn your back but to crawl backwards out of his chambers."

She practiced crawling up the carpet and into the bed after presenting herself. It felt rather strange to be climbing up into the bed from the foot end of the bed. The last part of the day's lesson had been about cleaning him after sex using a bowl of perfumed water, sponges and towels.

"There will always be a bowl of perfumed water, sponges and towel. You are to use it to wash your scent off him and yourself. If there is another with you and he chooses use her for his pleasure, then you must stand at the side of the bed, with your eyes down while he is with her, and then sponge both of them off. Now crawl backwards to the door, again."

Gradually, as her lessons progressed, Elizabeth got more comfortable with her nakedness. Not as much as the women out sunning themselves in the nude but enough to be around Delia, Latif and the bath demons without blushing.

One early afternoon Latif came to her rooms with a cloth bag in hand. He never came to Elizabeth's rooms unless to retrieve her when she had been late for a lesson.

"Did I have a lesson today?"

"Ah, my sweet, I thought you would be more comfortable in your own rooms. We will have Delia present for this next lesson."

"Delia will be back shortly. She went to get us some fresh fruit," she said. She was curious about the bag but also a bit scared because it had to be something big for him to bring it here.

"How are you musical classes coming along?" Latif sat back on one of the large piles of pillows that littered the room.  
"Um…I'm kind of failing music. Mistress Eve doesn't even let me use the triangle."

He couldn't help but chuckle. Mistress Elizabeth maybe a lot of things but musically talented wasn't one of them. They had quickly found out. She did, however, excel at dance, so much that Latif brought into the harem a special teacher just for her.

"But…I learned the veil dance completely in one try."

"Ah, that is an accomplishment." Just then Delia had come back from her run to the harem's kitchen for fresh fruit that her young charge liked so much.

"I'm glad you're back, Delia. Now I can get on with our lesson for today," Latif said. He reached into his bag pulling out a phallus.

"Today's lesson is the art of pleasuring a man using your mouth. You will learn how to take his cock into your mouth and pleasure him while drawing him back and forth as you would with your hips, until he is relieved of his lust."  
"But don't men go pee from that spot? Ick…."

"Yes, men also relive themselves, but they can't do both at the same time. There is nothing to worry about. Now where did you hear such a thing?"

"Well some of us had been talking after class…"

"That explains it. Do not listen to the little tarts in your classes. You are destined for greatness. You are the Slayer-a great asset to the Emperor."

He reached over and picked up the phallus to hand to her, letting her examine the large item. Elizabeth had seen items like this shown in her class, but she had never gotten this close to one. She couldn't help but wonder if they were all this large or if this one was made larger for practice. She ran her hands up and down the phallus.

"When you feel he is about to release himself then take him in as deeply as you can and when he erupts, swallow his seed."

This was the last of her lessons. Now all she had to do was practice every day. She continued to go to her dancing lessons. She enjoyed the graceful moves. Practicing gave her daily exercise that Latif was always complaining about.

Elizabeth hadn't even begun to fantasize about going to her home dimension. There was no point-she would have to go with her new Master. She knew from listening to the other girls the ones who had been in the outside world. The other girls had gone to the Emperor or he gifts them away to friends and sometimes he has even been known to release them if their families came to him.

Kera had told her that she should pray that she didn't get a demon that would turn her into an exhibition or use her for feedings. Slayer blood was an aphrodisiac so they might try to drain her and sell the blood. There were many demons that would like to win her just to kill her because she was a Slayer.

Latif and Delia had picked out many fabrics and taken them to the tailor. Elizabeth would need a whole new wardrobe to go to her new Master. She was after all a reflection of not only Bymasa but the Emperor, Latif, and the harem.

XXX

Elizabeth had been quietly sitting by the bubbling tiled pool in the large courtyard. Latif found her there and explained that final games were about to begin. Soon she would be going to her new Master, and the Emperor thought it would be fun to let her watch the final match with him. After then she would be staying with her new Master in a different area of the palace.

Delia already had her Mistress' things sent to the room. Latif had the room prepared to accent Elizabeth-everything from the lighting in the space to the color of the sheets on the bed. She was his greatest creation. He was terrified that this slip of a girl who had snuck into his heart was going to be sent to harsh Master.

She was bathed, oiled and perfumed. Latif brought her pale pink silk pantaloon and a matching halter with beaded fringe. Her veil was done in the same sheer pink silken fabric. The anklebands were done in silver, embroidered with flowers. The halter was edged along the sides and the bottom had tiny crystal beads that would shine when the sun hit them. Latif gave her several silver chains of various lengths to wear around her neck.

"My gift to you."

"Thank you, Latif. I will treasure them."

"It will be alright, I promise you," he said, helping her into the litter that would take to the coliseum, the Emperor, and her new Master.

As she walked into the Emperor's private box, he looked upon her with admiration. The girl may be a slave but she still had fire. She was proud of being a Slayer even if she didn't know much about them. Elizabeth had been told since she had gotten to this dimension that she was special. She was a cherished possession of the Emperor.

She couldn't see anything sitting behind the Emperor. She was barely five feet tall and he more than seven feet and large. She could however hear him and his friend Akim talk about the games. From what she heard a half-breed was winning the final match. Elizabeth hoped that whatever the half-breed was, some part would be kind.

Then it was over and she was being ushered back down and into her litter. The presentation would be taking place in a few minutes. The winners would be announced and in just a short while the presentation would take place in the Emperors great room.

She could hear the slave girls carrying trays of food out to the long tables, knowing that tonight the great room would be filled. Latif, she knew, had all the women wearing matching sheer blue and silver pantaloons, their tops bare as always. The Emperor had his entire harem with a few exceptions up on the floor tonight for the second and third runners-up to choose a slave. She knew from overhearing Akim's conversation with the Emperor that they would also be presented with gold and jewels.

The demons that won the games had been taken into private bath houses, each of them attended by six of the Emperors most beautiful young girls all completely naked. They calmly went about the jobs of washing and shaving. Then they had been patted dry and a masseuse was sent into relax their aching muscles. Once compete each demon was offered a small cup of wine and then was quickly dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter and it earns the NC-17 rating.**

I have enjoyed writing this story. I want to thank Vette, CordyKitten and BuffyRat for sticking with me through the story and reviewing. As well as Science for her work as beta!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**A New Beginning**

Two slave girls had been sent to each demon and escorted them to the great hall. The girls then led them to seats at the Emperor's table as honored guests. They seated them on brightly colored cushions with a girl on either side. One girl spooned food of their charge's choice into their waiting mouth. The other touched their mouth with a linen napkin. After the feast was done and each man fed well, the Emperor addressed the winners of the games.

"Price, you have placed third in these games. Have you chosen from my harem?"

"Yes, Emperor. I have chosen Tamar," the Fyarl demon said. The slave girl walked over to her new Master and bowed her head obediently.

"Boone, you have placed second in these games. Have you chosen from my harem?" "Yes, I have. I choose Nayda," Boone said. The girl went to her new Master and bowed her head in obedience.

"You, my boy, had been a long shot coming into the games. Suffice to say that it is an honor to have you at my table," the Emperor said. He clapped his hands the lights dimmed and carried to the center of the room was a small litter. The room quieted as the suspense built. Latif stood by the side of the litter waiting for the Emperor. "I've got a special treat for you," he said.

The Emperor's flare for the dramatic had never been more obvious then it was that night. "Latif."The eunuch drew back the curtains and with a gentle hand helped the girl out.

"Gentlemen, this year's grand prize: a Slayer, a slave, a harem-trained virgin," the Emperor couldn't see anything between the veil and the lights being in her eyes. Latif slowly led her over to her new Master. She was so scared that she was shaking. Latif gently pushed her down to her knees, and she automatically bowed low. A tremor ran through her when she felt his arm around her waist pulling her up to him.

"I know where to find you now, don't I, Buffy?" he said, softly.

Her heart started pounding. She wanted to raise her eyes but knew it would be disrespectful to do so in this setting. She'd thought he was lost to her forever. Could her mind be playing tricks on her or maybe she'd gone didn't hear the rest of the ceremony, everything else blocked out of her mind but the possibility of happiness. There was no way she could know for sure, not until later.

The other girls had been sent back to the harem or to their Masters' rooms to wait. All that was left was Elizabeth and the dancing leaned over telling the Emperor something. The next thing she knew she was being pulled away by a eunuch. The eunuch bathed the girl with scented water, oiled her body, and then checked her for any imperfections. Once he was satisfied, she was led out to her Master's chamber to wait.

She knelt on the small rug, head hung in door opened and slammed shut, a few minutes passed. She presented herself as she had been trained and waited. She heard him climb into the bed and waited to be dismissed or told to join him. He gazed down at her naked form, lust filling him. He reached down, gliding the tips of his fingers over her perk erect nipple.

Spike bent down, scooped her up and out of that painful looking straddled his lap, looking at him in awe. Grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed he wrapped her naked form. She put her eyes back down, remembering that he wanted her before she had been trained, poked, and prodded. Maybe he no longer wanted her now that she had been trained and seen naked by so many men, even if they had mostly been eunuchs.

Spike hadn't a clue that the girl was the grand prize; he had only known that it was something special and very rare. He had come just for the fights. He was bored and it looked like fun.

"Am I not pleasing to you, Master?" she asked. He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her eyes up to his.

"Oi! Don't call me that. I'm no Ol' Bat Face."

She made an 'O' with her mouth.

"I'm a lot of things. Not what you would call a nice bloke. If there is one thing I do know, it's that slavery is wrong. No one being should own another. I know that the Emperor feels different as do a lot of others but I've always gone against the rules." He pulled out an envelope from the table by the bed. "These are your papers. I've loved you since I saw you, but I don't own you. You're free to do whatever you want. If you want to go back home, I'll take you. If you want to stay here, I'll make sure you have what you need. I want you, but I want you to want to be with me. Not because I own you or you owe me something."

She couldn't move from the spot she sat in, fat tears rolling down her face. Free, she was free, she tried to let it sink in. It wasn't that anyone was mean to her or treated her badly. That didn't mean that she had any control over her life, not until now. She knew that she was special, and even if Spike didn't want to keep her, she would get him a good price on the slave market. He set her free…she couldn't wrap her head around it.

He pulled her to his side. "Tonight we sleep. Tomorrow we'll leave the palace and start fresh, yeah?"

The next morning they woke entwined in each other. Spike insisted that Buffy go to the baths like she normally would. Spike was called to the Emperor the next morning to finalize the paperwork among other things. She had been trying hard not to think of all the things he had said to her the night before.

He had told her things that she longed to hear, but she had heard that men say things like that at first. She had so hoped it was true but this morning he had sent her back to the baths and not said a word about it. When he swaggered back into his rooms, she automatically went to her knees and bowed her head.

"What did I tell ya about that?" he asked, plucking her up from the floor.

"Well, you didn't say this morning, and I've heard men…."

"Say things they don't mean?"

She nodded her head.

"I mean what I say, kitten. You're free to do whatever you want but I'd sure like it if you came home with me."

"Yes, yes, I want very much to come home with you," she said, throwing her arms around him.

"Glad to hear that. Had me worried for minute there."

She walked out of the palace for the first time of her own free will. Buffy had never felt so free in her life or so alive in her life even if it did take a dead guy to make her feel this way.

XXX

Later that night the pair got to the small house he had rented during his stay in Bymasa. It was neat and clean, but sparse compared to the palace. It wasn't long before they found the cool hand ran up and down her back. She felt herself growing warm and wet between her thighs. Her cheeks reddened at the direction her thoughts were taking, and she looked away.

"Do you want to be here with me? We don't have to…."

"I-I…" She couldn't talk. Tonight was about action not words. Buffy leaned up to press her lips softly against his. She wiggled until the robe he had wrapped around her fell around her knees.

"Tell me, have you been with another, pet?" he asked. The way he looked at her-like there was nothing more important in the world-made her heart go wild.

"No one, but I have been trained to please," she said, shyly.

She arched when his nimble finger tweaked one breast while his mouth worked the other. Spike nibbled his way from her breast to her mouth, drawing her into a deep passionate kiss. He slowly released her from the kiss, listening to Buffy's soft mewls of approval.

"Trained to please, eh?" he murmured while nibbling and sucking on her neck.

"Muummm, yeah, but I'm having the hardest time remembering any of it," she said, chuckled.

"Been known to have that affect on women."He immediately dipped his head down, kissing her deeply, opening her soft lips so he could stroke his tongue inside the heat of her mouth, tasting her amazing sweetness.

"I'll never get enough of you. Never get enough of this," Spike groaned and gathered her into his arms, his mouth becoming more demanding. She responded to him, her tongue searching for his, stroking him lightly over and over again as he pressed his hardness against her. She swooned under the assault of his mouth.

"Buffy," he groaned against her mouth. "You taste so good, sweetheart. So perfect." Spike ground his mouth down hard against hers, causing a little whimper to escape from her as his arms wrapped around her tightly. His need for her consumed him. He hadn't ever thought to see her again, much less in his bed.

His touch was hard and rough and possessive. She answered him with a need that matched his in every way. Spike's cock throbbed and jumped painfully as he felt the full length of her softness touching every part of his body. He growled and fisted his hands into her hair and then flipped her over onto her back.

He pressed her thighs apart so he could lie between them and rub his aching body against her heat. His mouth trailed kisses of fire along her jaw and down her neck as his hands roughly pulled at the material of her top to slide it from her body.

Buffy moaned and arched up to him, almost sighing with relief as his hands kneaded her breasts. She was on fire and had been from the moment their lips had touched.

"Spike," she moaned softly as his mouth suckled and licked desperately at her breasts. He growled in response. There was a slightly feral look to his eyes, as if his demon was close to the surface. Every kiss and nibble sent shots of pleasure straight between her legs. Buffy could only hold onto his shoulders and shiver. She moaned loudly when he abandoned one breast to move to the other.

Spike abandoned her breasts to come back to her mouth, needing to taste her sweetness again. He was so hard for her, so desperate to have her inside him. He pulled his mouth away from her and stared into her amazing green eyes.

"I don't care about what they told you to say. Don't care about what you've been taught. Need to know that you want me as much as I want you, kitten. Got to be honest with me," he said.

"Oh god, I do, I really do, never thought I would have this. Thought that I would be sent to someone that would use me and then kill me," she whimpered.

"Never. Can't kill you. Can't even hurt you, Buffy," he groaned. "I love you. I've loved you since the moment you fell into my arms."

Her heart cried with joy. She had nothing to give him but herself. As a good student of the harem she knew how to give him a man's greatest pleasure.

"Let me take care of your need," she breathed, softly.

She had just gotten a glance at his amazing body. Her breath caught and she licked her lips in anticipation. God, he was so pushed at his chest, her tongue stopping to suck and nibble on his hard nipple. He groaned loudly and fell back against the pillows. She smiled in triumph and licked over his hard abs as she made her way down to his throbbing cock. She wrapped her lips over the plum of his cock, taking him deep into her mouth as he roared.

"Oh fuck!" Spike groaned as her hot tongue began to lick and suck on his throbbing member. He thrust up again, pressing as much of his cock into her mouth as possible. He watched her head bob up and down his throbbing shaft. Oh God, she was killing him with her wicked mouth as she alternated between lavishing him with her tongue and then sucking hard on his head as her hand gripped him firmly at the base and stroked little pink tongue lapped up his salty pre-come. He tasted so amazing, and his throaty growls were making her so wet. She ran her mouth up and down his length even as she moaned her own pleasure. She couldn't get enough of him inside her mouth. She sucked hard and stroked him faster and harder as she felt him begin to tense. He was close to release.

"Buffy," he growled loudly, his hands fisting in her hair as he bucked wildly into her mouth. "That's it….oh yeah, just like that...suck me harder, baby. Oh, fuck!" His body tensed, and he roared with release as he emptied himself in to her mouth. She sucked and swallowed as bucked into her mouth. She continued to suck and swallow as she had been instructed until his cock was once again limp.

"You have a wicked, wicked little mouth, kitten," he groaned as he kissed her hard, tasting himself on her lips. He quickly flipped her over and fastened his lips around her nipple, his rough tongue lapping at her sensitive area. A shiver of pleasure coursed through her. She moaned loudly to show her appreciation of what his talented lips and tongue were doing. Spike felt his cock stir again as he sucked and nipped at her beautiful breasts. He would be hard again in no time at all.

"God Buffy, the aroma coming off you is driving me crazy," he whispered against her neck. "I can smell how wet you are for me, baby." He flipped her onto her back. "Tell me you love this." He moved his cool hand down her thigh and up to her mound, stopping for a moment to look deeply in to her eyes. She moaned and spread her legs wider, offering herself up to him as tiny little goosebumps shivered across her mound. She waited breathlessly for him to touch her.

His finger grazed her clit working up and down before plunging into her, first one and then another while his thumb worked magic over her nub. He worked her breasts, teasing one with his hand while his mouth pulled, licked, and suckled on the other breast. She cried out and bucked up wildly as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her moist heat. She writhed beneath him as his fingers plunged deep inside of her searching for her sweet spot.

"You like that, kitten? That feel good? Tell your Spike."

"Mmphh," she moaned.

His fingers found her sweet spot. "Come for me, baby. Come for Spike." And she did with one cool tweak to her nub. Her whole body bucked wildly as she came and fireworks went off in her head as an explosion of sensation flooded her every fiber. He sucked and licked his fingers slowly.

"You taste so good too, baby," he said huskily. "I bet you feel even better though."

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he raised her and positioned himself at her opening. "Look at me, Buffy," he whispered hoarsely, waiting for her amazing green eyes to open.

"Tell me who you belong to," he demanded. "Tell me you're mine, Buffy." His blue eyes laced with fire as he waited for her answer.

"I'm yours, Spike," she whispered. "I've always been yours." She loved him. Her heart had belonged to him before her body.

"Gonna make you mine, kitten. Going to claim you as my mate, my equal. I wouldn't have you going back to slavery if anything happens to me. You will never know any other man but me." He slipped the tip of cock inside her slick pussy.

"I'll make it as painless as I can, pet." In one quick thrust he was deep inside of her moist heat. He pumped into his cock into her while murmuring encouragement and loving endearments. She kissed him hungrily, feeling his body sheathed so tightly inside hers. He was stretching and filling her so deliciously. He growled and began to thrust into her with long, hard, deep strokes.

"Spike," she moaned, bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts, claiming him body and soul. She was so hot, wet, and tight, he had to fight to keep from coming then.

"Buffy, come for me," he growled pounding into her body. "I'm gotta come, baby. You're just too fucking hot. Come for me, baby, come for Spike." He reached between them, finding her clit and rubbing it hard as he thrust into her. She screamed as her inner muscles gripped his cock so hard he growled his pleasure and spilled his cold seed into her warm womb.

XXX

One Month Later

Spike had purchased a large plot of land and was having a house built with a portion of his winnings from the games. He had told Buffy that it was up to her whether she wanted to go back to her dimension or stay on Bymasa. She didn't remember much about the other world she had come from and wanted to stay where she felt was home. He was happy to appease her; anything she wanted, he gave her. There was little that he could refuse her.

"Buffy? Buffy where are you? Not in the kitchen I hope," Spike teased as he shut the front door. He hadn't let her live down the one time she had tried to cook. That was before he had gone back to fetch Delia. Buffy had been a mess without the older women that she loved as a Mother.

"I know, I know. No cooking for Buffy. Delia is making dinner."

True to his word, as soon as Spike got Delia he had her freed as well. Buffy couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy. Every day she found new joys, the little things that others take for granted. Buffy loved walking now that she could go anywhere she wanted. Often Spike would have to go out looking for her, scared that she had gotten herself lost after being gone for so many hours.

He enjoyed watching her face light up when he would show her even the smallest of things. The first time she had gone to the market they had spent a whole day there because she was in awe of all the vendors and foods. She made every day an adventure for him. He was glad that they had chosen to stay in this dimension where he was free to walk in the sun. He was a valued warrior to the Emperor and was given all that is implied with his title.

He pulled her close dropping little kisses all over her face.

"Spike, I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you, kitten. You can't possibly know what you mean to me."

**The End**


End file.
